With Breeches a Blue
by WannaBeHealer
Summary: What would you do if you're in Middle Earth sick and can't remember how you got there in the first place? How would you deal with a new world and a certain fellowship who doesn't trust you? Sounds like a MarySue, but ... er just read it please!
1. Chapter 1: Blue Breeches

Salutations everyone and welcome to "With breeches a blue." And if you're thinking this story sounds like a Mary-Sue, that because it probably is one. But wait and let me explain myself! I define a "Mary-Sue" story as any girl suddenly appearing into Middle Earth. The key word in the previous sentence is "any girl." I don't care if they are the perfect kind that falls in love with Legolas or the edgy emo kind; the bottom line is that they are still Mary-Sues.

Now with that being said, I hope to make this story as realistic as possible. Mary-Sues can be fun to read, if well written (again hopefully that will be this story). I think everyone imagines themselves amongst the Fellowship or some fantastic place in Middle Earth.

Anyways, my name is not J.R.R Tolkien, so it's safe to assume that I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do however own my character Diya (and that's got to count for something, right?).

'Come on and open your eyes,' Diya thought to herself. She gave a little huff and slowly began to move. As her hands touched the ground, panic began to arouse in her. The ground was made of dirt and Diya was not by any dirt when she last remembered. 'But where was I a few moments ago?…I can only remember up till this morning…I was home, but I left to go some place…what was the name of that place? Argh!' Diya's thoughts raced in her mind as she finally sat up and opened her eyes.

br

Opening her eyes didn't alleviate the panic state Diya was in. Here eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took in the scenery. 'So many trees! Are those holly trees? Is that a mountain range back there? What the crap?! Where am I?' Diya questioned. Her stream of thoughts was suddenly interpreted when a cool metal came in contact with her throat. "I would not move if I was you," a deep calm, yet threatening, voice said.

br

Diya froze and did not move, but she managed to briefly steal a glance at her assailant. Her eyes are not as good without her glasses, but she could tell that her attacker was a very tall and lean middle age man with a stern pale face and shaggy dark hair. She also noticed that the cool metal against her throat was his sword. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I….I….," Diya was obviously to frighten to answer. "Speak!" he barked at her. "Diya!" she whispered.

br

The man resheathed his sword back into his scabbard. "You are a woman," he stated. Diya cocked her head back a little and threw him a quick glare. 'Of course I'm a woman! Can't he tell? So I don't have any hair, but you still should tell that I'm a girl,' she thought as she touched her bald head that was wrapped in a green scarf. "She still could be a spy! She has the looks of one from Near Harad," a new voiced bellowed from behind Diya.

br

Diya turned to realize there was another man in her presence. This man was further away, but she could tell that he was also tall and dark like the assailant, but the one that accused her of being a spy was more muscular. The muscular man walked to the lean one and glared down at Diya. 'Oh God! Two guys who can easily kill me! Oh God help me please!' Diya thought as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Is that true?" questioned the lean man, "Are you from Harad?"

br

Diya looked at the two men confused and slowly replied, "No I am not. I do not even know where Harad is." The muscular man laughed mockingly and said, "Mistress Diya, if do not hail from Harad, then where pray tell?" Diya meekly replied "New York." The lean man frowned. 'I guess he didn't like that answer,' she thought.

br

"So you do not know where Harad is, but do you know where you are now?" the lean man questioned again. Diya briefly looked around her surrounds as if she were doubling checking before she spoke. "No, where are we then?" Both men glared at her, but the lean one replied, "Hollin." "Pardon?" Diya shot back. "We are in Hollin or Eregion. It was a kingdom of the Noldorin Elves and is located near the West Gate of Khazad-dûm under the shadow of the Misty Mountains," he informed her. Apparently this information confused her even further; a blank stare was what she gave him in return.

br

The muscular man gave her an impatient look and asked "Well Mistress, if you do not know where you are, then how did you get here?" he almost instantly regretted asking the question when she began to cry. "I do not know!" she wailed.

br

Diya always cries when she flustered, which at the age of 23, does not serve her a well in the work world. "I can not remember anything! I just want to go home!" she continued. "Poor dear, you men frighten her. Can you not see that she curled into a ball and shaking," a masculine, yet unearthly, voice chimed in.

br

Before Diya stood another tall lean man, yet this one was glowing. 'How odd,' she thought. She also took note that this man had long blonde hair and carried a bow on his back. 'A bow? What? Wait, all three of these guys are dressed like it is the dark ages…wait again! The first lean guy said something about this place is near the Misty Mountains and that Noldorin Elves lived here…Sweet mother of pearl! I must be in Middle Earth! No! This can't be real! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What I'm going to do! How am I going to get home?' her thoughts began to race again.

br

"Well what do we do with her?" new voice said. The new voice belonged to a short man who wore a hood on this head and an axe was at his side. "Perhaps we should leave her. The lass does look frail and could only slow us down," he continued. Diya was not going to urge with him there; she was frail because she was just finished her treatment of chemotherapy and radiation for her uterine cancer. "I do not wish to join you, but I just want to go home," she replied.

br

"How can we help you go home if you do not even remember how you got here in the first," an old gray wizardry man voiced in. Diya just shrugged her shoulders and said slowly, "I do not know."

br

Before Diya could say anything further to the old man, four small boys approached the rest of the group. But when one of them opened their month, Diya realized that they were not little boys at all. "Look how odd she dresses. I know no hobbit lass would wear breeches, especially blue ones. She must be telling the truth about coming from New York. It sounds like a strange place." "Perhaps you are right Merry," voiced the old man.

br

After realizing that she was in Middle Earth, Diya had a strange feeling that she was in the presence of the Fellowship. After seeing the four hobbits, her guess was conformed. 'Unbelievable! How many times have I thought about meeting the Fellowship. Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming,' Diya thought as she pinched herself. Nope, she was awake and the Fellowship was really in front of her.

br

"Why just can not leave her here. She does not have a faint idea where she is. Let's just take her with us until we reach near some village," said a brown haired hobbit, which Diya assumed was Frodo. The old man Gandalf signed. Diya could tell nobody really wanted her to tag along with them. She really did not blame them either. 'If I was in their shoes I wouldn't trust me either,' she thought.

br

Finally Gandalf spoken, "I think she should come with us. That way, if she is a spy we can keep a close eye on her." The first lean man, which Diya associated to be Aragorn, pinched the bridge on his nose and said, "If Gandalf believes that Mistress Diya should join us, then I will agree with him." Soon the rest of the Fellowship reluctantly agreed that Diya should join them.

br

Diya accepted their invitation to join them, but she had mixed feelings about the decision. On the pro side, she would not be left alone in the woods where God knows what could eat her and she was with the Fellowship, which she has fantasized since she read the books when she was in high school.

br

On the con side, she was in the woods not alone, but with a bunch of men. 'How the hell main I going to go the bathroom without toilet paper? Do I use leaves or water? Because I can use water. Thank you Indian toilets! I'm pretty thankful I don't have to worry about my period because my uterus got remove when I had cancer. Oh great, I forgot about the fact I might throw up some…it's been two weeks since my last chemo treatment. Argh! I have no food, no water, and just the clothes on my back! Dear God, what have I gotten myself into!' Diya thought as she and the rest of the Fellowship marched through Hollin.

br

So what did y'all think? Please review and don't flame. Swearing at me won't help me write a better story.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Scarf

Hey you guys, here is the second chapter. Also, I don't own LOTR.

Four days into traveling with the Fellowship was interesting for Diya, to say the least. Actually as she predicted, it was really hard. Diya knew they would be walking all day, but didn't predict hiking would be twice as hard with rocks and roots in the way. 'I guess I took the sidewalks for granted,' Diya thought.

Along with walking, the chores were very difficult to do. Maybe it was because she was a woman or she was not a warrior, the Fellowship thought it was a great idea for Diya to help Sam with the cooking and cleaning of the pots and pans. This was fine with Diya since she wanted to "earn her keep." Sam was shocked to find out the Diya could not cook. "Ms. Diya! If you did not know how to cook, how have you been living? Obviously, not well! You are just skin and bones, if you don't minding me saying so," Sam said to her while preparing the food. "No Sam, I don't minding you saying so," she said slowly, "The way you cook out here is different from the way I was taught. I'm just "skin and bones" because I was sick for a very long time and I am just recovering." At this Sam budged ever so slightly away from Diya.

Other than a few conversations with Sam, the rest of the Fellowship didn't talk to her much or give her much attention. 'They probably still don't trust me,' she thought. So along with the chores and the walking, Diya was very lonely and homesick. With no one willing to talk to her, Diya's thoughts would often dwell to her family. 'I wonder if they miss me because I sure do miss them,' she thought often when walking in silence. Sometimes a tear or two would roll down her check, but Diya was quick to wipe them away. She didn't want to Fellowship to think she was really weak.

On the third night when the Fellowship was deciding who should take what watch, Aragorn surprised Diya by saying, "Boromir and Diya should take first watch." At this Boromir agreed but obviously didn't want to be anywhere near Diya. Boromir's attitude toward her also upset her because Boromir was always Diya's favorite character. She thought he would be nicer. Boromir rolled his eyes when Diya plopped down right next to him. "This is my first watch. What do I do?" Diya whispered so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the Fellowship. "Nothing," Boromir replied, "except watch out and listen for anything unusual." "Oh," Diya said as she wrapped Aragorn's cloak around her.

An hour of silence went by before Diya suddenly whispered to Boromir, "Do we have to this quiet when on watch?" And hastily added, "My lord?" Boromir looked over at her and actually gave a little smile. Boromir admitted he did not trust her and had no idea who she really was, but he thought her to be adorable. She reminded him of a small little girl or a sad lost puppy; Diya was always shy and a bit naïve. He taught it was funny when she asked Aragorn how to relieve herself a few hours after they just met her. He wanted to bowl over with laughter when he saw Aragorn's face. 'By Valar! He looked so shocked and embarrassed at the same time!' he reminisced. "No," Boromir said, "We do not have to be completely silent. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Diya froze. Boromir, her favorite character from Lord of the Rings, wanted to talk to her. 'Ok Diya, be cool and don't screw this up!' she thought before saying,"I have no idea." 'Shoot! Not cool!' she mentally chided herself. Boromir chuckled a little bit. 'Oh sweet mother of pearl, he laughed!' she thought again.

"Well Mistress since you do not what to speak, might I ask you a personal question?" Boromir whispered to Diya. She nodded. "Why do you always wear that green scarf?" Boromir noticed she never took it off. He almost regretted asking that question when he saw her pause for a moment, but began to unwrap her scarf. Once she removed her scarf, Boromir gasped. "By Valar! You are bald!" he said.

Diya looked down on the ground since she was to embarrassed to look him in the eyes. "Yes I am bald because I was very sick with cancer about a year ago. You see, my womb had very small tumors on them, " she began slowly, "and so the healers removed my womb and then tried to cure the rest of me. Treatment is the thing that made me bald."

"That does not sound like you went to very good healers if your medicine made you bald," Boromir commented as Diya tied her green scarf back on her head. "Oh no my Lord, but it is. You see tumors grow very fast in your body and so the medicine kills very thing that grows fast in your body, like hair," Diya explained. Boromir nodded and began to ponder what she said. "Will your hair grow back?" he asked. She nodded. "That is good news, but what of your womb?" Boromir could not help but ask again. "My womb? Well it will not come back. I guess I will never know the phenomena of child bearing," Diya said as she rubbed her stomach.

Boromir did not know what to say. 'Women of Gondor lived for their husbands and children. If they were barren, no man would marry them. Would Diya be an old maid all her life?' Boromir pondered. "I am truly sorry Mistress Diya," he said softly. "Oh do not worry Lord Boromir," Diya replied. "I do not want any children now and when I am ready to become a mother, I guess I will adopted an orphan as my own." Boromir stared at her. 'Adapted an orphan? What a strange idea!' Boromir thought. He continued to stare at her for the rest of their watch wondering what kind of woman this is who sits before him.

I hoped you liked it! This chapter was pretty short, but that's okay. Tell what you guys think!


End file.
